1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to heaters, and more particularly relates to heaters utilized to keep unused endothermic caulk from freezing.
2. Background Information
As discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,674 (Landin), materials used to reduce or eliminate the passage of smoke and flames through openings between walls and floors and openings caused by through penetrations in buildings are collectively known as fire stop, fire retardant or fire barrier materials. Johns Manville refers to one of their fire stop products as an xe2x80x9cendothermic caulk.xe2x80x9d
One disadvantage to the current composition of such endothermic caulk is in preapplication temperature sensitivity. Once installed and cured, endothermic caulk is generally formulated to withstand exposure to weeks of freezing temperatures. However, before the caulk is applied to the surface or opening to be protected, this caulk material is sensitive to damage from freezing, and must be at an acceptable temperature (60xc2x0 to 80xc2x0 F.) to accommodate application.
Thus, individuals who apply such caulk must protect the caulk from freezing damage. The typical manner of protecting the caulk from freezing is to ensure that it is never stored in an unheated area. However, merely storing unapplied caulk in a heated area can be extremely inconvenient. Most job sites are unheated. This fact, coupled with the fact that the application of endothermic caulk can be made over a period of days on a large job site, means that caulk protection is a serious issue in cold weather. The only solution is for the users to try to protect the caulk from freezing and keep it at 60xc2x0-80xc2x0 F., while on the job site and then at the end of the work day haul all unused caulk back to the office for storage in a warm location overnight.
This solution is only as reliable as the individuals applying the caulk, and does not keep the caulk at an acceptable application temperature. Forgetting to bring the unused caulk back to the office for warm storage will result in a loss of the caulk due to freezing damage. Such loss can easily add up to thousands of lost dollars of profit a year to a company applying such caulk on job sites.
While the present invention""s main intended use is with respect to endothermic caulk, other uses are likewise also possible. For instance, keeping buckets paint from freezing, keeping drywall mud from freezing, etc., while maintaining a suitable application temperature. Thus, the term xe2x80x9cendothermic caulk,xe2x80x9d as used herein, is intended to include any potential material which needs to be kept from freezing and kept warm, particularly including building materials.
What is needed is a method and/or apparatus for portably warming endothermic caulk thereby protecting it from freezing damage and maintaining an acceptable application temperature. The present invention solves this need.
The present invention is a portable caulk warmer for warming at least one tube of caulk. The inventor refers to the present invention as the xe2x80x9cP. J. caulking warmer.xe2x80x9d This caulk warmer comprising: an insulated housing, a heating pad, a power inverter and a rechargeable battery.
The insulated housing for holding at least one tube of endothermic caulk, this insulated housing having an opening therein, this opening able to be opened and closed. For instance, the housing could be a box having a lid. It is preferred that the insulated housing comprise a plurality of handles for allowing the housing to be lifted. It is preferred that the housing have a plurality of side walls and a bottom wall, these side walls and the bottom wall defining a housing interior.
The heating pad is for supplying a source of heat to the housing interior. At least one heating pad is provided. The preferred heating pad runs on AC power and has high, medium, and low settings. The heating pad being electrically connected to a rechargeable battery. In the case of a DC battery and an AC heating pad, attaching in between will be a AC/DC power inverter. This heating pad will preferably be located inside the housing interior.
The rechargeable battery is for supplying an electrical current to the heating pad. The preferred battery provides DC power. The battery is preferably configured for connection with an AC power source thereby allowing the rechargeable battery to be recharged. Where the battery is DC and the heating pad (or pads) is AC, a DC to AC power inverter is used to convert the power between the battery and the heating pad(s). This battery can be charged through connection with said power source. After the battery is charged, the battery can be disconnected from the power source. Thus, the battery via the inverter powers the heating pad thereby warming the housing interior.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown and described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.